School for the Elite
by ProGenji69420
Summary: Or the Daily life of an Average guy dealing with that BS . Set in a more College environment . Lala is in the story but she is not in the character list?
1. Intro

A/N: Let me be honest, this is my first attempt at any story writing in general. If this is longer than 5k words I would be surprised. This is based off a really weird dream I had so if nothing makes sense then sorry. I have taken some insperation from MM and the anime Classroom of the Elite.I'm going to give the author valaxis some props for inspiring me to even start doing this story. So if you read this go check him out. Lets get started with some backround...

Chapter 1 Just some world building

In the middle of the Sahara Desert there is a school where if you have the money, authority , or the best grades, you can join the the most Elite School in the world. With the discovery of Monsters and the Culture Exchange Bill passed in every country, even those with "unnatral" abiltys or looks can join. It has some of the hardest courses ever seen in a school. To bypass the languge barrier every student is given a head piece that translates to your native tongue.The School has over 5,000 kids a year

The School's nickname is called "The School of the Elite" because those who graduate always have a position of power in the World. Here's the catch; only .1% graduate. The system rewards those who preform well and punishes those who fail.

Those who have a 4.0 GPA or higher get to live in the main building, standing at over 200 feet tall, it provides everything a student may need. It overlooks the entire campus. Very few students live here.

Surrounding that are slightly advanced apartments for those with a 3.5 to 3.99. They provide everything at a small cost. Many students are here.

The next is the very basic apartments. the Average GPA is a 3-3.49. Students must pay for every thing. They have a high chance of being hired at many of the faciltys around school. Many more are here.

Last is the true hell of the school; the Slums. Students who are living here all have a 2.99 or below.If they maintain a 2.99 for more than a semester length they are proptly kicked out. They do not have a good chance of being hired and those who are hired work for minimum wage ( 10$ USD). Students may get out of the Slums if; A) They preform a massive turn around(get a 3.5 for the semester), or B) Pass the grueling redeemal test. It has 150 questions that must be answered within 3 hours and pass with an 80%. Most sudents end up here.

To graduate you must pass the hardest test ever conceived, 500 questions with 8 hours to take it with a 30 minute break to relax. You must pass the test with a 90%. If you fail then you must retake all the clases from the past year or Dropout.

The school can be Heaven or Hell, you must prove your-self both mentaly and physically. This is the story of one student and his experance at the school...

Cast:

A/N? I will constantly tell the GPA of the cast

Tony: Somehow got into the school. He took the entry test for shits and giggles and passed with an 86%. Overall not bad looking. Imagine Kimihito but with some fat. Gets uncomfortable in big crouds and when Miia and Kimihito are in the same room(for obvious reasons)Makes alot of jokes that sometimes land him in trouble. 3.0 starting out. Is slightly pissed Miia got a better starting GPA

Kimihito: Tony's Roommate. Miia is his girlfriend. (Why? fuck you she's the best for him.)His parents paid him to leave Japan to experance the world. He is more of a quiet type, but is very realiable. Cooks to much all the time so he can see Miia. Starts with a 3.2 GPA

Miia: Complete opposite of Kimi. Loud and accedently destoys alot(Much to Ms. Smiths added pain). Is Overall Good-Natured. Would marry Kimi if he didn't want to take his time. Loves to mock Tony. Somehow starting GPA is 3.1.

Lala: Fluctuates between Loud and soft-spoken. Tends to talk in her own weird manner. Feels more comfortable in Tony and Kimi's room. Loses her head alot.Is over 500 years old but is in her Chunni phase, like thinking she has powers.(well she does have a few bit thats besides the point).Roommates with Miia thanks to Ms.Smith. Starts with a 3.4 GPA.

Ms. Smith: Pops in once in a while. While lazy at work she loves field work more. Better make sure Kimi and Miia are in a strong relationship. Sometimes gives Tony booze but Kimi quickly gets rid of it before Tony gets to it.

Principal Jimmu: Decendant of the first Japanese Emperor. Very strict. Not much is known about him, even by staff.

Other Teachers and students will be introduced as we go on.


	2. First contact

The first thing Tony realized when he got on the plane was the giant snake. Correction the giant snake lady that was choking out somebody. He wanted to ask the person getting increasingly blue if he was alright but didn't really know how to approach the man. So gathering every bit of confidence he walked over and asked "You ok?" to the guy.

The man responded but Tony couldn't understand what he was saying, it did sound Japanese but Tony didn't understand a single word.

The man sighed, took out his earbud and gave it to Tony. After several tries, much to the snake lady's delight he finally got it in. The man, kindly smiling then asked in Japanese again, but Tony surprisingly understood

"You haven't gotten this thing yet I see. Go to the flight attendant and she will give you one. I'm going to need that one back though, I still can't understand English well enough yet. My name is Kimihito, but please call me Kimi."

Tony laughed at the strange nickname but gave Kimi his earbud back and went up front to get his own. The flight attendant looked somewhat pissed about something. Tony did wonder if all flight attendants looked straight out of MIB though.

"Umm... Excuse me but I needed one of those earbuds that translate please?"

The lady turned around and looked like she was going to slap Tony, but stopped when she saw him.Tony looked shocked as she looked like she was drunk. Well not really all that shocked because he did have a couple of shots with his Dad before leaving. The lady handed him a earbud and waited for Tony to, yet again, fail multiple times to get the earbud in. after a solid minute Tony finally had it in. Tony did hear the snake lady laugh again but tried to ignore it. The MIB women, with a smug smile, then said "I see you already made friends."

"Well I don't see a guy being choked out by a lamia everyday where I'm from. What's your name by the way? "

"To answer the second question, call me Ms. Smith. And for the first statement where are you from?"

Tony slurred his words slightly but responded "I'm from the Midwest. I mostly see Centaurs and the such."

Ms.Smith gave a puzzled look at that statement. "Are you going the Elite School in Africa?"

"Yeah. It's pretty nice that my parents don't need to pay that much, but I heard it's the hardest school in the world."

Ms. Smith somehow looked even more confused but shrugged her shoulders. "Well go back to your new friends. Darling and Miia are a nice couple."

Now it was Tony's turn to look lost. Ms.Smith chuckled and rephrased her last sentence. "Sorry I meant Kimihito. His girlfriend, the Lamia, says that all the time and I mock him with the name now."

Tony laughed at that. He thanked Ms.Smith and walked back over to where Kimi and the now known Miia. He looked but couldn't see a spot directly next to the couple so chose the seat in front of the two. He saw something that made him scream like a girl. A head. Just a Blue head with unnaturally white hair. Tony heard that now annoying laugh behind him at full volume. Kimi looked panicked bit saw what I saw and sighed. Without a second thought he karate chopped the top of the head. The eyes opened up slowly as if it waking up.

"Lala where your body?" Kimi questioned

"Foolish mortal. My body walks the line of life and death."

Kimi looked her straight in the eyes and she sheepishly said "I have no idea. I lost it somewhere in the terminal."

Tony wonders what relationship these two have but Kimi just shakes his head.

"Tony this is Lala, she's a dullahan. I assume you know what that means."

Tony ponders for a second. "Like the Headless Horseman?"

"Ding ding ding" Kimi responses sarcastically

Here Lala speaks up again, but in a relatively normal fashion. "Please dont bring him up. Everyone says "Lala do you know him personally? Did he have a pumpkin head? Blah blah blah, I hate it!"

Miia laughed at this. "Last time someone asked that Lala had her Scythe and almost cut their head off before Darling stepped in."

'noted, don't talk about the Headless Horseman around Lala.' Tony thought

"Welp do you want me to help find your body before we take off?" Tony asked politely

"Foolish Mortal," Lala somewhat back to normal voice elaborated, "I need your body to sacrifice its energy to search the lands for it."

Kimi looked at her again and she once again spoke quietly, "Yes. Please do help. Bring my head with me so I can point it out."

Tony didn't expect that but gingerly picked up the head by the jaw bones. He stopped by the cockpit to see how long before final boarding.

"We can delay for 20 minutes after that we are leaving." the Co-pilot told Tony and Lala.

"Thank You" said Tony and hurried to find the body of Lala.

5 minutes later_

"So...ummm where were you last with your body?" Lala took a minute to think. She blushed slightly and said

" The Bathroom." Tony's face went cherry red. It was bad enough that he was getting the strange looks from people for carrying a head, and even had to shew away kids trying to mess with Lala's head. But that statement would be the death of him.

"Wait a minute," Tony starting thinking, which is never a good thing, " How did you leave the body, but still have your head?"

"The serpent took my head while I was..."

Tony caught what the was saying and continued to the bathroom.

'Maybe some small talk would be ok. I don't know though Lala seems introverted.' Tony thought

"So Lala where are you from?"

"The line between Life and Death" she somehow said with a small echo.

"Wait you're serious?!"

"Did you think the serpent was lying to you? She may be an airhead sometimes but never a lier." Lala finished with a Hmm.

" So you also have a scythe?"

"Yes." Lala replied almost bored.

"Where is it?'

Lala pondered that question before replying "In my carry on bag."

Tony would have spit out milk if he had any. He almost dropped Lalas head but recovered quickly. Now in front of the female bathroom, Tony's face heated up again.

"Do you remember what stall it was in?"

"The last one" Lala would not admit it out loud but she was nervous. She still didn't truly understand human standards yet, but judging by Tony's actions, Males do not go into Female rooms.

Tony was sweating bullets but walked in without a single care. Almost instantly the Females were yelling and calling him a perv. He tried to explain but they wouldn't listen. So he just walked to the last stall.

"Lala, can you make your body knock on the door so I don't walk into a random lady?"

"No problem Mortal. Give my corpal being a minute, it is quite slow without my head."

Sure enough some banging was heard from the stall. The body clearly struggled with a simple lock but managed. When Tony saw it he almost had a nose bleed. It was very Chuuni, and looked like the outfit was ripped straight out of a 12-Year- olds first OC, and the bust was quite large too.

" So how do you put on your head?"

"Watch this." Lala said smugly. Tony wondered if that was the only way Lala was going to respond to him. Lala's body took the head and made the head face the back, then with a sound that can only be described as crunching bones, Lala swiveled her head to face normally. A few of the women in the bathroom passed out and Tony probably would have joined them if he didn't look at the time. 2 minutes before the Co-pilot said the doors would close. Without thinking Tony grabbed Lala's hand and ran to the terminal before they shut the doors of the airplane.

"Well look at that you made it just in time" Ms.Smith said in a condescending type of way. Tony and Lala would respond sarcastically to that but they both were trying to catch their breath. Tony looked up to see that the plane was set up differently for Miia, instead of the 3 rows that were missing it looked more of a square shape of missing chairs with Miia coiled up in the center. Tony could just make out the shape of a body in the mass and assumed Kimi was suffocating.

"Miia I think Darling may need to breathe." With extra emphasis on Kimi's pet name. Miia realized that Tony was right and quickly uncoiled herself. Kimi shot up immediately and instantly sounded more out of breath than Tony and Lala. He looked for gis savoir and saw Tony. He bowed and repeated "Thank You Thank you thank you" several times. Tony was slightly embarrassed at the spectacle but just waved off the constant tanks of Kimi.

" It's no problem man," then looked at Miia "why did you almost kill your boyfriend?"

Miia look somewhat embarrassed but admitted "I hate flying. Especially after the 18 hours we flew from Japan to America."

Tony gave a surprised look but saw Kimi nodding his head. "We hit turbulence a couple of times and Miia almost ripped my arm off." Kimi said with slightly worried chuckel. Tony had the same laugh but sat next to Lala's head, which was in the middle seat and her body which was at the window seat. She was snoring and the plane hasn't even taken off yet. Tony still had many questions but decided to wait until Lala woke up.

Just before the plane was beginning to prepare to take off, Lala's body stood up by itself picked up the head and set it in it's lap, the body now in the middle seat. Tony tapped the shoulder and the body jumped a little. Lala's head still asleep.Tony carefully got the seat belt and buckled up Lala's body. The body somehow looked thankful and gave a thumbs up to Tony. Then leaned and used Tony's shoulder as a pillow. To say he was red was an understatement, but he just let it happen. Soon after take off Tony was sleeping just has hard as Lala.


	3. Airport Madness

14 hours. Thats how long Tony had to deal with Miia, Ms Smith and Lala. Lala was the best out of the 3, but as she clearly didn't have much experiance with flying, got airsick everytime she opened her eyes. Miia wasn't much better as she almost killed Kimi halfway through the flight becuase of turbulance. Luckly Ms. Smith had some tranqulizer darts to save Kimi, only to hit him with one. Speaking of Ms.Smith, she took the "all you can drink bar" as a challange. The flight attendants had a hard time trying to control the uncordinated Smith, but failed versus the highly trained agent.

In the end Tony, Kimi and the now blackout drunk Smith, were in the same seat row. Lala volentered to sit next to Miia so Tony and Kimi could help the agent calm down and try to help sober up a bit. Tony couldn't help to think that Kimi was some OP invincable anime character after some turbulance but shrugged the thought off.

'Anime is definaitly real' Tony thought with heavy sarcasm.

The landing was also uneventful, as Tony thought that Miia almost killing Kimi was natural at this point.

The airport was the coolest thing that Tony had ever seen. Gold was in abundance, not escaping from watches, to a leash with a (Lion? Tiger? Liger? tony couldn't tell), and many other odditys.

"So I geuss this is what you get when you sell most of the worlds oil." Kimi pointed out. Tony silently nodded his head to agree with him.

"Alot of the oil comes from Monster labour," Ms. Smith budded in "I personally know several minotaurs who run their own Rig. Its one of the most profitable Oil Rigs in the world. Its not that far from here." Ms. Smith looked proud about that and Tony was pretty surprised at that fact but didn't speak up. He did know that many of the big farms in the States were ran by minotaurs and centuars.

Kimi was suddenly looking around nervously like something bad happened.

"Wheres Lala and Miia?" Both Smith and Tony looked at Kimi and realized he was pushing the cart that held all the baggage for the Serpent and Death incarnate. Ms. Smith looked worried and Tony looked at her for an explanation. She sighed.

"We lost them in California and it took 4 hours to find them and a good portion of the ICEB funding." Tony looked at Kimi for an answer but he just shook his head.

"We need to find them quickly. Otherwise..." Kimi shuddered at the thought.

"Do we split up or stick together?" all 3 humans asked at once.

"Obvously split up." Smith, who finally decided to take their job serously, said in a rushed voice. The men in the group nodded and ran like hell to find the missing girls.

Ms. Smith POV_

"I can't seem to catch a break." the slightly annoyed agent muddered. After searching for a soild 30 minutes she had yet to find either girl. To make matters worse she broke a heel on one of her shoes, forcing her to run near barefoot. It also didn't help that she asked every person if they saw the lamia or dullahan and no clues popped up

As she stopped next to a gaint diectory and a man with a, dare Smith say it, scared lion she asked " Did you happen to see a gaint snake lady and a blue girl?"

"Yes. The Blue ones head fell off and my lion tried to eat it.The snake hurt Jafaar by using its tail to grab his neck."

Smith sweat-dropped at the explantion but handed the man her card, just in case the lion was hurt and the bill could be paid by the ICEB funding. Her superoirs were not going to be happy with how much she was using of the bill.

" Which way were they at?" Smith managed to say through her grinding teeth. The man pointed toward the cafiteria section of the Airport. Smith was almost on fire at this point, but nodded her thanks and ran in that direction.

"I swear when i get my hands on those two..." and many other profanitys were said under the breath of the female agent as she ran.

Kimi POV_

The more Kimi ran the more he realized that Miia needed a leash.

'Maybe one of those little backpacks that Mom used to put on me could work?'

Kimi immidately forgot what he was thinking about when he ran into a group of heavly greased minotaurs. No not sex grease, but more of black oil was sprayed constantly on them for several minutes. Kimi couldn't help but think of all the clean carpet that these girls have walked on.

'I didn't belive Miia or Smith but maybe I am a bit OCD.'

One of the minotuars, probably the leader as she was strongest looking one of the group, bent down and gave Kimi her hand, "Howdy little guy. Sorry for knocking you down there, sometimes I forget how strong I am." she rubbed the back of her head with small blush forming.

Kimi took her greased hand with some difficulty, for obvoius reasons, and stood up against her. She was easyly over 2.5 meters tall and almost pure muscle, with a short, plaid tanktop with her 8 pack glistening in the light. Not to mention oppai that made Miia seem flat. Kimi's legs almost gave out from under him but he remembered he was looking for his girlfriend.

"Have you seen a lamia or a dullahan anywhere?" he said in a slightly deeper voice unconsously.

"We saw a group of lamias getting off a plane with one looking like she didn't belong. She only had a plaid shirt and a skirt compared to." the minotaur made a hand gesture at some belly dancers in full getup.

Another one of the minotaurs, smaller in everyway compared to the first spoke up, "We did see a body standing around by its self. I don't remeber where it was but it was scary!" She eeped at the end of that.

"One more thing,"the leader spoke up making Kimi redirect he attention back to her. "My name is Nicole."

With all the specis oriented names that Kimi has heard that one through him off. "My Name is Kimihito, but you can call me Kimi."

The minotaur, now known as Nicole, had a heavy blush. "S-s-so, are you from around here?"

It was obvoious to Kimi that she was either: A) Making small talk or B) Hitting on him.

Kimi geustured to some chairs so that he and the minotaurs, he really didn't want to be rude to strangers.

'Sometimes I regret have Japanese politeness' Kimi thought as he sat down.

The Girls were all screaming inside from happieness. Escpesally Nicole."

Tony POV_

Tony hated crowds.

It was that simple. Anymore than 20 people in a room and Tony would be close to passing out. In elementry school he had to see a consaler, even then it took him a soild month to open up to her.

After several minutes of being pushed against people he ran off to the side to catch his breath and calm down. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around. It was a young lamia, no older than 10, and she had tears in her eyes.

Tony bend down to her level "whats wrong?"He asked, completely forgetting about the crowd.

"I lost all my Moms and Daddy."

Tony was slightly taken aback but remembered lamias do have gaint orgys with a many men.

"How many Moms were with you?"

The young lamia took a minute to think.

"10."

'Ok, that can't be hard to find.' Tony thought.

He stuck out his hand for the young one to take," Lets go to a help desk and make an annocement." Tony said with some pride for helping someone.

Tony was surprised when the girl slithered around Tony's waist and, as Tony geussed, was in for a piggyback ride.

"Alot of people step on my tail so now they can't!" She said with so much pride about thinking about that that even Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, off we go" Tony said with some pep in his step.

-5 minutes and a soild leg workout later-

The lamia, Mia, had a lolipop in her mouth and she looked like it was her first ever and Tony was all smiles for the young lamia.

"So Mia did anyone leave the village when the bill was passed?"

"Yeah just one. Big Sis went to Japan but we haven't heard from her since." Mia had a sad look on her face so Tony messed up her hair to try and cheer her up and it appered to work. For all his socal fear he was pretty good with kids, even the other specis.

The door slamed open and, To Tony's surprise, it was Miia.

'Nope not Miia, I have only seen her wear her basic skirt and belly shirt.'

Mia 'jumped', as well as a lamia can, and rushed over to the Miia look alike. The mom bent down and gave the young lamia a huge hug.Mia looked happy and Tony started to walk off. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind with the tail of the Mom. She nearly sufficated Tony in her oppai.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter. Most humans wouldn't help, well, a snake. So thank you for protecting her."

Tony's socal fear skyrocketed just from this one unknown person. So he paniced for a second, before Mia grabbed his hand and wrapped her body around him protectively, but couldn't wrap around his entire body, just reaching to his knees.

She yelled "NOT HIM MOMMY! YOU ALREADY HAVE 3!" Tony was throughly surprised but thankful to the young lamia for protecting him from the slightly scary Mom.

"Oh?" The Mom's face was surprised, "Do you want him to join us in our, ahmn, speical room?" Tony was tomato faced with Mia right behind him.

"N-no. I think Big Sis was right. I want a man all to my self." She said with lacking enthesasim.

Tony spoke up too "I don't think I would join you regardless." Tony directed to the Mom, then looked at Mia. "I'm sorry Mia you are a little young for me."

Mia unwrapped herself from Tony with a sad smile on her face. " I know. Please wait for me to grow up then please?"

There was no way Tony could say no to that. "Alright. But promise me this," Tony looked at her with determination, "If you find someone else, then be with them. I don't want you to be dead set on me for your entire life." He smiled at the end. Mia nodded her head and went next to her Mom.

"Bye Tony! I'll see you in a couple of years!"

Tony waved goodbye to the lamia and her Mom. As they left, Tony had an idea. He went to the support desk and asked a request.

10 minutes later_

Ms. Smith was giving Miia and Lala the death glare, while Kimi was begging Smith not to do anything and Tony was Sweatdropping at the entire situation. For some reason Lala wanted Tony to hold her head and comb her hair with his fingers. Tony didn't reject her because, he needed some stress relief.

"So you left because you smelt your sister, got sidetracked by the smell of food, almost maxed out your card, and to top all off you hurt several people and a lion, mostly on accident?" Smith lecured the duo.

"Well I haven't seen my family in over 6 months, I was hungry and forgot the exange rate, and that Lion tried to eat Lala's head."

Smith shook her head and sighed, "You're lucky that no one blamed you purposely so you are fine."

Miia got happy at that, "But," Smith continued, much to Miia's annoyance, "I want you to buy me new shoe's, a big cup of coffee, (of top quality, Tony heard under her breath.) and a bottle of liquor."

Miia instantly went tried to argue but saw Smith was not going to listen. Smith turned to Lala next. "What did you do?"

Lala's body stood up while her head got serous "I reaped the souls of the damned." All the humans were in shock while Miia gave a dissapointed look.

"She gave a little girl's goldfish a funeral."

Lala's head blushed while her body poked her fingers together. "She was so sad. I didn't think that we should have just have left her like that."

Tony felt happy to know that Lala did care about life just as much as death.

"Speaking of which," Tony turned his head to Miia, "Do you have a little sister named Mia?"

Miia looked confused, "Yes. How do you know?"

"First you said so just a few minutes ago. Second Mia said that her Big Sister went to Japan so assumed that was you. Besides her name was so similar that it would be hard to ignore."

Miia put on a down trodden face "How was she?"

"Her Mom was...aggressive. But she was an angel, even after she confessed to me." he rubbed the back of his head at the last statement.

" N-NANI?!?!?!" Miia exlaimed with such surprise that Kimi looked worried.

"She said she wanted only one man to love. Like her Big Sis."

Miia's face shifted, she had tears in her eyes but had a smile on her face. "Thanks Tony. I was always worried that she would be like Mom, but her saying that makes me happy."

"I wish I could have met her, " Kimi said "I wanted to meet your family Miia."

"You might be able to meet my Dad, but my Mom might try and rape you."

"Oh." Did Tony feel, Disapointment?

"Alright Kiddys we need to get to the school otherwise you will need to talk to...nevermind just hurry up.


	4. Jimmu

A/N So Maybe this will be longer than expected. I think at 50k or 60k I will rethink how much I really want to do. I will also try for 5k chapters, but at a longer upload time. I do need a Beta Reader and someone to help with more descriptive environments and grammar checks. Otherwise Enjoy!

A couple hours after the Airport

Miia was desperately trying to take the entire AC unit that was in bus, while everyone else suffered in the 125 F humid bus, even with the windows open. Kimi and Ms Smith were close to passing out to the heat while Tony was not far behind. Lala had it the worst, due to her "Cursed Death Armor" (or something along those lines, Tony didn't care that much) she passed out about 45 minutes ago,with Smith having to strip her to the underwear and t-shirt she had on under all the armor.

"Miia I swear to every deity that exists, if you don't move and at least let the AC cool this bus I will personally do the paperwork to get you deported." Smith said with such venom that it would kill in close proximity.

Miia started whining "I'm cold-blooded. I need to maintain a certain body temperature otherwise I will pass out or die"

"And we are warm-blooded and will die if we don't get some AC."

Miia continued to whine against Smith, unsuccessfully. Meanwhile Tony was talking to Kimi, trying to not pass out.

"So Kimi, why did you decide to go to the school?"

Kimi pondered at that for a second, "There really was a couple of reasons; My parents forced me, Smith forced me and Miia forced me."

Tony sweat dropped during the entire time. "I did it on a $100 bet."

It was Kimi's turn to sweat. "So you went to the most prestigious school in the world... on a bet?"

"Yep, spent the Hundred on movies and Peach tea. ( i wonder if they have those in africa?)"

Kimi could barely understand Tony at all. It took him a solid year of studying to even feel confident to take the test and Tony did it on a whim. "What did you get on the entrance test?"

"86%."

Kimi was baffled at that. "I got a 80% if just so. How the hell did you get that?"

"Hhmm...The multiple choice helped me, the essay hurt me slightly. They even interviewed me." Tony said nonchalantly.

"You got interviewed?" Kimi questioned.

"Yeah didn't everyone?"

Miia caught attention at that and Kimi gave Tony a strange look.

"I didn't get interviewed." Kimi said

"I didn't either. I passed with an 80%, whitch was average for that test." Miia butted in. Even Smith had on a questioning face. "What did they ask you?"

"Not allowed to say, the people there made me sign into secrecy."

Smith was definitely going to do some digging into this once she got back to her office.

Many Hours later

"Wow that's a big school" Tony observed. The bus finally made it to the school, even though it was sundown. To say it was big was an understatement, it was easily bigger than any college campus in the states.

From the Sand Dune that the group stood on they could see a near overview of the school. It was circular in shape and closely resembled a target with walls separating the four areas. Tony could just make out tents and other small lean-to's on the outer ring, and a small apartment complex on the next level in.

The Last two rings were impressive; the near suburbia in the third ring, and the last building that had no business in the desert; a small skyscraper standing at around 200 ft.

(Quick note here imagine a smaller Burj Khalifa)

" Well Kiddys here's The School."

"Umm Ms. Smith I was wondering why does the school not have an actual name?" Tony questioned.

Smith put on an annoyed face, "The Principal never puts enough thought into what he does. So it's just High School for the Elite."

All other party members were confused and disappointed at the principal now. As they walked toward the school a shot was fired from the wall surrounding the school.

" INTRUDERS, IF YOU DO NOT TURN AROUND IMMEDIATELY LETHAL FORCE WILL BE USED!"

The incoming students were very concerned. Smith was still calm and collected. She yelled "WILLIAMS IF YOU PULL THAT SHIT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU ARE PUT BACK INTO THE WAR AGAINST MYSELF!"

The shooter, now identified as Williams, scoffed, "IS THAT YOU SMITH?"

"WELL IT ISN'T YOUR MOTHER!"

Williams disappeared into the wall and popped out near the bottom. The group now saw the man in front of them, He was Black and easily 6' 5" and 250 pounds of pure muscle. He had a very nice beard that covered the front of his neck and had tattoos all up and down his arms. He also had a sniper of some kind on his back that was easily a 50 caliber "Well, aren't we getting old Smith?" He said in a joking tone like he was talking to an old friend. He did have a heavy accent, even with the translators on.

Now Smith was very annoyed "Oh? I'm old are I?" Smith said with the same venom as on the bus. Williams instantly backed up scared for his life.

"Didn't mean it like that. I meant we both are pretty old now." Williams corrected himself.

Smith sighed and most of the tension from her shoulders left. She pulled Williams into a hug. "Good to see you, ya Jalapeno Ona-hole."

Williams face turned as red as it could possibly be "I still blame you for that Smith."

The other four felt very uncomfortable at all this banter between these two. Smith turned to the group "Alright kiddos this is probably the only person on campus that will make you run ten miles, then be genuinely sorry that he did it. His name is Major Williams and he is the PE coach as well as security, maintenance and discipline. I met him in a civil war in The Congo."

Smith started to remember all the times she and Williams almost died. Williams stook out his hand to shake, Tony and Kimi did so with enthusiasm, while the girls just waved.

'His hand feel like just one big callous' Tony thought.

"First, I would like you to call me Mr. Williams from now on. I guess since Captain 'Idontshootpeople" won't talk I will tell a little bit about myself. I was born and raised in the Congo during the big civil war. I learned to shoot from this one Egyptian lady named..." Williams blanked for a second at this

"Eh doesn't matter, but I was the best shot in the entire war. I met Smith soon after during a joint mission and she kind of stuck to me like a fly on shit. After about, what 3 years? Me and Smith went our separate ways. She did land me a job here when it did open."

His story was captivating and he had all the people attention, even Captain 'Idontshootpeople'.

"Smith why were you in the Congo?" Kimi asked.

"I was helping the Extra species to sign the bill, and one particular tribe of Oni's and lamia were being persistent against the bill."

While the others nodded their heads, Williams remembered his job, " Why are you here Smith? Last I checked you had a ban in Chad."

"I got the ban lifted. To answer the First question these kids are enrolled at the school."

"Have they met the principal yet?"

"No. They haven't even gotten the tour yet."

Williams took a large breath at that. "I guess that they must meet directly with the principal"

Smith stopped breathing and stood still at that, turned around and started back to the bus. "Welp, good luck to all of you." Did the others sense fear, or pure hatred coming from Smith?

" Oh no you dont. You are the guardian of the kids. You need to come too." Williams demanded. Smith looked at him, sighed, and ran off towards the bus faster than she has moved in 5 years.

Williams, in turn, pulled the sniper off his back and shot toward the agent. She stopped dead in her tracks when the bullet took a solid half inch off the side of her hair. She turned around, fear in her eyes and passed out face first into the cooling sand.

"Uhm. Mr Williams, is she ok?" Miia asked with politeness rarely seen.

"Don't worry I didn't kill her. I probably wouldn't kill her anyways if I could."

As Williams went to pick up Smith, the group of students talked among themselves. "What the fuck just happened?" Tony asked.

"Well it looks like Smith and Williams know each other.Probably like Brother and Sisters in arms." The others nodded their heads at the logical explanation. Kimi, Miia and Lala only have known her for a couple of months, while Tony was still completely lost. Williams returned with Smith still passed out, piggyback riding the ex-soldier with what appeared to be a small smile on her face. "Alright all of you, follow me to the principal's office."

As the group followed Williams toward the office he offered one piece of advice "Be prepared for anything. Even working under him for many years I am somehow surprised everytime I see him."

The others were slightly worried about their new principal, especially how both Williams and Smith reacted.

As they walked past the outer ring of the school, the group was worried about this place. It looked more like under a underpass in L.A. than a school. Most kids were filthy and shaggy looking. The places they lived in were barely considered house or homes, more of some scrap metal slapped together and living on a prayer. The students were also eating out of cans. Lala picked up an empty can and it read. "Protein, In a can!!"

"This is... distasteful." Lala said responding to the can.

The others shook their heads in agreement. "This is what happens when you don't maintain a 3.0. It is pretty brutal but effective, most of the time." Williams spoke up.

Tony was scared. He barely maintained a 3.0 through High School, now if he didn't he would be living like a bum? He looked at the others but couldn't read the faces of the others.

Miia was very concerned. They didn't really have a good school in her village by the outside world standards, but it was good enough to get a 3.1 by human standards. So that put her in an awkward spot. She felt confident that Darling or Lala could help her. Maybe Tony, but she didn't know him well enough to ask for help.

Kimi was worried for his girlfriend. He knew that she won't last long in the slums, and was generally terrified of the place just walking through. He knew Lala would help him but Tony was a different story. For all he knew Tony was a super genius.

Lala didn't feel much death in this area, confusing her. Anywhere else in the world that she went to felt like death aplenty, but here just felt, miserable. It was an uncomfortable feeling for her. She passed the silly test and was estimated to average a 3.4 by human standards. This place still felt off to her. She really wished Tony would hold her head again.

"Sorry you kids had to see this. It was part of the tour you missed, but compared to what I've seen, this is tame. The school officials won't let anyone die if they can prevent it but still let the others suffer to learn." William explained. "The staff did many studies of how kids learned best in my country. This what they learned from my little ones.They did compensate the villages they studied with many things but trumitasted many kids in the end" Williams said with absolute disgust.

The group was sad for Williams and wanted to give the big guy a hug. They went on though. He did say he saw worse so they left him alone, for the time being.

Smith finally woke up a few minutes later, and saw were she was and she jumped off of Williams and had a very small blush on her face. "Kids, did he do anything weird to me?" Everyone shook their heads at the question.

"Well well Jalapeno, still polite as ever are we?" Everyone was pretty confused, why was Smith being hostile to Williams?

"Oh I'm sorry," Williams replied with heavy sarcasm "Usually when someone is hurt you take care of them. But I suddenly do it and I'm a molester?"

Smith scoffed at that and went to retort when a pack of peanuts from the Airplane fell out. Suddenly she was surrounded by at least 30 kids all fighting for a single, small pack of peanuts. Williams instantly pulled the sniper off his back and told the group " Cover your ears." He shot 3 shots rapidly and scared off the group of hungry students.

Smith lay there with her suit torn in some places and the pack missing as well as her heels and her hair a mess. "Williams, what the hell was that?"

He found it hard to describe but did find the right words "Recently the student council proposed budget cuts in some areas to help fund some programs. That included the food for the lower level students. So now they live on 6 cans of that protein gelatin for most the week and on Sunday they get some bread and juice."

Tony had heard some brutal programs but this was next level stuff. He probably would have taken more packets of peanuts for those who needed it.

Smith was now the angriest person Tony had ever seen. Her hair appeared to be going Super Saiyan. "Williams," she hissed quietly but deadly, "You better take me to that fool now otherwise I will make sure that you will never see the light of day again." He went to retort but Smith closed the distance quickly, and used what appeared to be Judo to knock the big man down, and had his combat knife to his throat. "NOW!"

Williams quickly nodded his head and got on his radio, "Umm, Eagle 4 I need an immediate ride to the Center, Track my position." He paused "Listen here fuckface you better hawl ass down here otherwise its bathroom duty for a month. Now quit your bitching and get down here."

The kids were startled by his apparent lack of holding back his cussing towards his teammates. He maintained his cool just up until now. He maintained a river of cussing in, what they could hear, was an african language of some kind. After a solid minute of cursing and racial slurs, Williams turned back to the students.

"Sorry you all had to listen to me. I need to take command when a subordinate tries to backtalk, argue, or bitch." Tony and Smith nodded their heads at the explanation. Tony worked alongside his Dad so he knew all about the colorful cussing, and Smith was usually the one cursing at everyone else. The Japanese native and monsters on the other hand were mortified. Why cuss at someone when you can just ask with politeness?

The sound of a approaching helicopter interrupted the thoughts of everyone. "Took 'him long enough." Williams said. Everyone, even Smith who forgot her anger for a second, sweatdropped at that. It took the guy less than a minute to get to where they are at, but Williams was still complaining.

"Let's get going kiddos, otherwise I will fly this bird." Smith proclaimed. Both Williams and the Pilot had a scared look in their eye and scrambled to get on the Helicopter. That is until one tiny, little, microscopic issue occurred.

"Uhm, how am i supposed to fit in there?" Miia asked. All three adults face palmed at that. How did they forget about the 25 foot long snake?

"Ok, I have an idea," Williams interjected, "Smith, since you are the guardian of the group, you walk with Miia and meet us in the center." He said as he tossed Smith a pair of slightly worn combat boots. "Those should be good enough to run in."

Smith started to boil with rage and looked like she was going to kill Williams. He read her like a book and shoved Tony, Kimi and Lala into the chopper when Kimi stopped him. "I can walk with Miia and Ms. Smith."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it won't be that bad."

"All right suit yourself, Tony and Lala, let's hurry." Williams said in a rushed tone as he shut the door quite quickly and headed towards the Principal's office.

Tony and Lala sat next to each other slightly worried about Ms. Smith killing their new P.E. teacher. She had been nice enough while Tony had known her so far, but not violent towards them. Tony decided to strike up a conversation with Lala. "So Lala, why did you decide to go to school?"

The dullahan responded immediately, "The cruel government worker forced me."

"How did she convince an agent of Death to go into the human world, and go to a school?" Tony questioned.

"I have been on the shores of the afterlife, guiding lost souls to the final place for many years. Each of the souls would tell me their entire story for judgement, those souls who died young were the worst to listen to. After doing this for so long, I wanted to experience the mortal world." Lala paused for a second to think.

"I mostly dealt with the Japanese peoples , and almost every single one was very polite and respectful. Many of the souls told me of some new law that allowed those of unnatural origin to go into the country. So I went in and dealt with many families, none of which were very interesting. I then meet Miia and Kimihito and enjoyed them much. When Kimihito and Miia took the entrance test, I joined them and passed. Now here I am enjoying every moment of this mortal "life"." Lala had huge air quotes on life, but Tony understood. She definitely had a way cooler life than he did.

By the time Lala was finished they had begun to land on top of the huge building. As soon as Tony stepped out, nausea kicked in and he clung to Lala for dear life, Ironic. " What are you doing?" Williams asked.

"Not good with tall objects. Please open the door and let me in before I hurl the peanuts at you" Tony said with much difficulty. Williams nodded and led the odd pair indoors. It took Tony a minute once inside to adjust but when he did, he noticed how nice the building was. It was immaculate with no dirt to be seen. Tony almost took off his shoes but Williams kept walking. Tony loved all the amazing art that looked like medieval Japanese art. "Principal Jimmu loves the old art from his country, so he stockpiles a lot of it and decorates with it." Williams explained.

As the walked, a giant pair of wooden, red doors appeared with many carvings and little details that depicted a battle of some kind. Williams stopped suddenly. "I am going to let you two talk to him. I will give one piece of advice, Be prepared for anything." Williams explained. Tony and Lala nodded their heads and walked in.

The "Office" was huge, easily 500 square feet, and had many more of the paintings hung all over. A Koi pond was somehow up here and was surrounded by a beautiful Zen garden. On the wall on the right with many swords and other pointy objects. There was also a suit of Samurai armor that clearly was never used for its purpose. The oddest thing was the man, who must have been Principal Jimmu, balancing on a Bo Staff in the middle of the Zen garden, on a rock. Tony was quite impressed.

Jimmu then fell over, face first, into the sand. He jumped up and cheered "YES, FINALLY GOT TO 30 SECONDS!"

The pair of on coming students face palmed at the Principal. This guy runs the school? Jimmu ran past them at an Olympic rate, sat in his desk, pulled out a notebook and started writing in it. Most people at this point would leave, but Lala and Tony just stood, waiting for Jimmu to finish doing, well whatever he was doing.

"Sorry, I will be with you in a moment." Jimmu said. He seemed to be fidgeting and struggling to write, as if to avoid the awkward pair.

' I think the Principal is really trying to avoid me' Tony whispered to Lala to attempting to lighten the situation. She had a small smile on her face. Most people try and avoid a blue skin person, but Tony was acting like it was his fault for this situation.

"Alright, enough avoiding each other, my name is Jimmu, but you will call me Principal Jimmu or Principal, nothing else. Only enemies or close friends call me Jimmu." It seemed like the slightly goofy Principal was gone, replaced with a very serious man. It was a 180. "I only have 2 enemies, one is paperwork, the second is..."

That moment Smith decided to walk in. She looked at Tony and Lala with a softer expression and came across Principal and she had a rock hard face on. " So, you starve kids now?" said with such ice it dropped the world temperature by a degree. Jimmu just stared at her and grabbed his Bo staff next to his desk, and suddenly rushed towards Smith. She, in turn grabbed a spear from the massive collection and ran towards the Principal in return.

"GET DOWN KIDS! HE/SHE IS A PHYCO!" The two brawlers said at the same time. Lala pulled Tony back and summoned her Scythe, just in case. As the two clashed trading blows at lightning speed, Miia, Kimi and Williams all walked in, and all walked/slithered over to Lala and Tony. "They attack each other on sight?" Williams questioned.

Lala and Tony nodded. Williams sighed, "Well we could let this play out and talk for a bit or we could go to your rooms." Tony, Kimi and Lala sat down and Miia snuggled up next to Kimi. "So how was walking here?" Tony asked.

Williams knew he had his answer even without a definite response, so he sat next to the group and enjoyed their conversation.

"It wasn't as bad as the slums, if anything it improved a lot. The apartments we are staying at are pretty basic but nice overall. Ms. Smith showed us our rooms. The girls get one of the bigger apartments on account of Miia's size, and ours is pretty basic." Kimi explained.

Tony was pretty happy he didn't get a room with a random person. It also helped that he heard Kimi was an amazing cook.

Suddenly a throwing star almost hit Lala's neck. She jumped up and grabbed her Scythe, ready to send whoever threw it to hell. She been there many times, and hated sending people there.

She saw The Principal of all people looking scared for his life. Smith now looked scarier than the devil, "I wasn't going to brutalize you, but now I have no choice after you almost killed Lala." Lala looked like she wanted to speak up at that, but remained quiet.

With his back to Smith still, she charged forward to backstab him. Williams had enough of Smith's shit for the day and caught her before she stabbed Jimmu. "Can you not stab the principal? We kinda need him to run the place."Williams asked with kindness, in return Smith still struggled against him. He sighed and picked Smith up by the armpits like he was going to lecture a small child. Instead of yelling at her, he just stared at her eyes and appeared to have a conversation with no words. Smiths body visibly loosened up. "Ok you can put me down now," Williams complied and set her gently back on her feet.

"Jimmu I am sorry for trying to stab you, I will not try again until the kids are out of school" Smith said with such sincerity that the Principal put his Staff down. He replied "I am truly sorry that I almost hurt one of your kids. In return, I can give you your own room on campus if you would like?"

Smith thought about it, 'No more paperwork, dealing with Doppel's pranks or bad hosts. On the negative, I would have to deal with Jimmu, But what do I hate more?'

"Alright Thank You Jimmu," Smith said with a polite bow "I will be on my best behavior. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the two love birds." She finished with a wink towards Miia and Kimi, who in return sported a major blush.

Jimmu smirked at this "You do need to get a Job to pay off food Smith. Luckily for you the Job as my secretary just opened up. It pays 6 figures with any expenses or hospital bills paid for."

Smith was baffled "6?! That's more than my government pays! Consider me hired!"

Williams now looked concerned. He whispered to the kids 'There is a metric ton of paperwork to do. That's why it pays so high.' They all knew they would never hear the end of it now.

"As for you kids,classes start in a week, so get any supplies you need. I will give you the list and because of this incident you will get everything for free." Tony and Kimi were happiest about this because Tony didn't have any money on him, Kimi because He knew the Bill didn't apply to this so it would have been quite expensive.

"Mr. Williams if you could please show everyone to their New Homes that would be perfect" The Principal said. As everyone was escorted out, Tony stopped in his tracks "One question Principal Jimmu, what's your first name?"

"No one knows" Jimmu said with joking manner. Tony chuckled at this and waved goodbye. Once Jimmu was alone he pulled up Tony's file. There was nothing spectacular about him, he was just average. So how in God's name did he pass the test?

_20 minutes later at the Girls Apartment

As Kimi helped Miia unpack and Tony helped Lala, a knock at the door interrupted the group. Kimi answered it, and Smith walked in. "So how is your apartment girls?"

Miia was first to respond "It's a lot tighter than Darlings house, but it still is nice."

"I agree with Miia. I do not like the small abode, but it will suffice." Lala agreed.

Smith nodded her head at that "Good, you girls got lucky. They were attempting to put you in an average apartment, but I forcibly reminded them about you Miia." Everyone caught the message she was sending.

"So Kimi, do you want to go to ours now?" Tony asked. Kimi nodded in agreement, "Give me a minute." Tony gave the thumbs up at that.

Kimi walked over to Miia and gave her a passionate kiss. "I am so glad you could come with me, I don't know what I would have done without you." Tony and Lala had small blushes on and averted their gaze from the couple, while Smith looked right at them. 'god i need a man in my life' she whispered under her breath.

Miia started to whimper, "How will I stay warm without you Darling?" Kimi stepped back and went outside to grab something. When he stepped back in he had body pillow with a almost naked picture of him on it. Tony almost threw up at this, but had to admit Kimi was pretty fit. "It's a heated body pillow. I knew that we wouldn't be able to be in the same bedroom so I bought this for you. Hopefully it will..." He was tackled to the ground with Miia wrapped around him "Oh Its perfect Darling. It may not be as good as you but I still love it!" Miia went in for another kiss and Kimi obliged.

After they were done, Tony and Kimi said their goodbyes and took the elevator to their room. They were a couple of floors below the girls but not to far. Their room was significantly smaller but looked similar. Tony started unpacking his few sets of clothing and his PS4 when Kimi popped in his room "I made some dinner if you want some." Tony nodded his thanks and walked to the kitchen. Kimi had made some basic Swedish meatballs and a Mozzarella cheese dip. Needless to say it was amazing. Tony felt like he could eat like for 3 people, well there was that much food.

"Sorry, I am used to making food for Miia Me and Lala, Miia by herself eats four times as much as Me and Lala together, Should I bring the leftovers to them? I know Miia can't cook, I'm not so sure about Lala though." Kimi said without stopping.

Tony put his hands up in defence, "Calm down man, I am sure they are fine.They would probably love some of your food."

Kimi nodded his head and packed 25 meatballs in some containers and hurried back up to the Girls' room.

"Finally some time to myself. These past couple of days areare just hectic. First even that test was a bitch. When I get back I am gonna kick Ian's ass so goddamn hard. $100 my ass."

It was pretty quiet though, was that a bad thing? Tony was so used to quiet and preferred it, but now it felt off. "Ok fine I prefer the chaos now but I will never go back to the top of that building again."

_Quick Cut to the Mon squad

"Smith I swear to god you better get back here or I will personally turn you into a Zombie" Zombina complained to Smith over the phone.

"Sorry Bina, they offered me 6 figures with full coverage. A person doesn't get a offer like this everyday!" Smith counter argued.

"What about your job here?" Bina asked.

"I saved enough Vacation days for 5 years or so."

"First off how? Aren't you like..."

"Bina don't say a woman's age. Ever." Smith warned.

"Ok, ok. But why not take all of us? The Paperwork is hell." Bina complained.

"Oh no...cutting out...good ... luck." Smith joked and hung up.

A/N Alright that was hell. I am an absolute lazy fuck so I can push maybe a 2 week writing schedule. I dunno.


End file.
